This invention relates to a method and apparatus for nuclear well logging and more particularly the calibration of a borehole logging tool utilized to measure the radioactive response of subsurface formations penetrated by a borehole.
Various methods and apparatus have been utilized in the well logging art to study the radioactive properties of subsurface formations, both where the radioactivity is natural and where it is artificially induced. Logs of such properties aid in the study of the nature of the subsurface formations, particularly in exploration for minerals and hydrocarbon deposits. Certain elements in the subsurface formations exhibit distinctive properties which are measurable in situ. Of the many elements that occur, potassium (K), uranium (U), and thorium (Th) are important natural sources of gamma radiation. Each of these elements either contains or radioactively decays to, radioactive isotopes which emit gamma radiation at characteristic energy levels. The natural gamma-ray spectrum of a given formation therefore exhibits peaks of intensity at energies corresponding to the potassium, uranium, and thorium content of the formation.